Pecos Bill and the Canadian Shack
by jh728
Summary: Pecos Bill goes on a road trip with Andy and Miranda. Sort of a sequel to my story, Pecos Bill.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note 1:** This is the result of a prompt from Punky (_3\. From Somniesperus's post #33 the Canadian shack. Any pairing or gen. Any kind-crack to serious post apocalypse... Plus for Pecos Bill and/or pregnant Andy_). Towards the end of Pecos Bill, Andy and Miranda declared their feelings and then there was a 14 year jump into the future. This story takes place before the jump. It might make more sense if you read Pecos Bill first. But then again, maybe not.  
**Note 2:** Thank you Punky for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Whose bright idea was it to race a freaking blizzard?" Andrea Sachs gripped the SUV's steering wheel as she hunched forward peering through the windshield and the swirling snow beyond.

"I believe that was you, Darling." Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine, calmly read through her e-mails on her smart phone. She had complete confidence in her wife's ability to navigate the rapidly deteriorating weather conditions. Besides, they weren't far from the lodge where Andrea made reservations. Several of the e-mails she was going through had to do with the recently completed photo shoot at Canada's Banff National Park. Her wife decided to tag along so that she could make a delivery to her cousin George.

Miranda lost interest in her e-mail as she remembered what Andrea had gone through to try and deliver the family stuffed armadillo to her cousin. The Sachs family legend was that any single family member who received Pecos Bill, the armadillo, became engaged or married within six months. When the young woman received Pecos Bill before her cousin she was understandably upset. That was until she realized that Miranda returned her feelings. Once their personal life had been sorted, Andrea vowed that George would get his chance to settle down with the right person.

George had done all he could to delay the inevitable. Miranda shook her head. The young man had extended his tour in Afghanistan and volunteered for advanced training. He had been able to delay his return to the states for two years. When Andrea made plans to travel to Cincinnati, George decided to visit a friend in Canada. Miranda smirked when she considered how fortunate it was that a Runway photo shoot had been planned in the Canadian Rockies.

"How long will George be visiting that Moose place?" Miranda closed out of her e-mail and dropped her phone into her purse.

"Moose Jaw. He told his mom he would be hanging out with his buddy another week. Aunt Kathy said George planned on heading to Cincinnati next." Andy relaxed when she saw the sign for the Blue Pines Lodge. Signaling her turn she was thankful she had been able to talk Miranda into getting on the road so early this morning. They had been able to stay ahead of the worst of the storm. She was looking forward to getting checked in and having a relaxing evening with her wife.

xxx

Miranda prowled the cabin inspecting the furnishings and amenities as Andy generously tipped the young man responsible for schlepping their luggage from the SUV to the luxury cabin. With one last _thank you_ she closed the door.

"Really, Andrea. A shack?" Miranda sniffed as she continued her perusal.

Andy rolled her eyes and moved towards the small mountain of luggage. "It's not a shack, Miranda. Shacks do not have Jacuzzi tubs, flat screen televisions, or Wi-Fi." Bending over, she grabbed the small overnighter that held their loungewear and robes. Snagging the little bag containing toiletries, Andy headed for the bathroom. A brief feeling of insecurity made her pause at the bathroom door. "Will this be okay?" She chewed her lip waiting for Miranda's verdict. She hoped the accommodations would meet with her wife's approval. It wasn't like they had much of a choice. The storm would likely strand them here for at least one day, possibly two.

Miranda glided towards Andrea. "It is acceptable, Darling." She placed a chaste kiss on the young woman's cheek and nudged her on her way. "I'll order room service while you change." She felt her heart flutter at Andrea's blinding smile.

xxx

The next morning Andy slowly drifted towards consciousness. Her lips curled into a sleepy smile as she remembered her evening with Miranda. Room service delivered a wonderful dinner and afterwards they cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Falling asleep wrapped around Miranda was the perfect way to end the day. Together for almost two years, married for one, her life still felt like a dream.

Andy heard the faint sounds of someone moving about the cabin, but she was used to Miranda rising first. Taking a deep breath, she stretched and opened her eyes. "Aieee!" Andy screamed and scrambled backwards across the bed.

"What? Andrea!" Miranda dashed out of the bathroom to find her wife on the floor flat on her back. She dropped to her knees next to the prone woman and ran her hands over Andrea's body. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Andy lay on the floor with her arm thrown over her eyes. "I'm fine. Bill's on my nightstand isn't he?" She groaned and made a half-hearted attempt to move but she was tangled in the bed linens.

Miranda started pulling the sheet and blanket from around Andrea. "I unpacked Bill to make sure the cold hadn't damaged him."

Finally, with Miranda's help Andy was able to sit up and lean against the bed. She peered over the edge of the mattress and waved towards the nightstand on the other side of the bed. "Did you have to set him on my nightstand? I wasn't expecting to wake up staring into his beady little eyes." Andy's head popped up when she realized there was something strange about the stuffed armadillo. "What is he wearing?"

Miranda tried to stifle a smile. "Caroline and Cassidy decided to dress Bill to celebrate Valentine's Day."

Andy shook her head as she pulled herself up. "He looks ridiculous," she said with a grin. "Who puts a pink tutu and wings on an armadillo?" She reached down to help Miranda up and they moved around the bed to inspect Bill's outfit.

"At least I caught them before they sprayed him with pink glitter." Miranda shrugged. "They made the outfit themselves." She straightened the little pink wings. She was actually quite proud of their creativity. "They love to hear you tell the story of Bill showing up at the office that day. Nigel's comment about Bill being your family's cupid always tickled them."

Andy bumped Miranda's shoulder. "I'm impressed. I'm sure George will love the look."

Miranda cupped Andrea's cheek and stared intently at the young woman. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda before wrapping her in a full body hug. "Yeah, my brain caught up with what I saw as I was falling off the bed. Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered into a convenient ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Miranda returned the embrace and tucked her head under Andrea's chin. The couple gently swayed to music only the two of them could hear. Leaning back and pushing a lock of hair behind her wife's ear, Miranda gazed into warm brown eyes. "I have a gift for you but I left it at home. I wasn't sure when we would finish the shoot."

Andy came to a stop and dropped her hands from Miranda's hips. She took a step back as she chewed her bottom lip. "I, umm, have sort of a present for you." With a one-shoulder shrug Andy moved to the pile of luggage and dug around in one of the bags. When she found what she was searching for she returned to Miranda with her hands behind her back.

"I thought maybe," Andy swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she stared into Miranda's blue eyes. "I thought we could check something."

Miranda tilted her head and wondered what had Andrea so flustered. When she saw what Andrea pushed into her hand, her answer was a slow smile. She threaded her fingers through the young woman's hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Andy's eyes were closed. "It's been three weeks since our last appointment and I'm late," she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to use this now?" Miranda gently massaged the back of Andy's neck.

"Yeah. Third time's a charm." Andy touched her forehead to Miranda's. "Besides someone told me she lived on hope."

Another kiss and a soft shove towards the bathroom was Miranda's response. When the bathroom door closed, Miranda started pacing. She wrung her hands and thought of ways to console Andrea if the results were negative. The young woman had been so disappointed when the previous attempts were unsuccessful. Miranda vowed to treat Andrea with additional care and tenderness. She whirled around when the door finally opened. When Andrea stepped out with tears streaming down her cheek, Miranda rushed to her wife's side. "It will be okay, my love." She pulled Andrea into her arms. "We'll try again. Don't cry, Darling."

Andy picked up Miranda and swung her around. "No it's okay. Look, Miranda, look!" She held up the blue and white stick. In the tiny display window was one word – yes.

xxx

_Postscript_

The snowstorm stranded Andy and Miranda at the cabin for three days. They didn't seem to mind and continued to celebrate Valentine's Day and new beginnings until the roads were cleared.

Much to George's consternation Miranda and Andy were able to deliver Pecos Bill before he could duck out of the country. It turned out that George's Canadian buddy had a lovely sister. George and Rebecca were married four months later.

Andy was excited a couple of years later when George and Rebecca moved to New York City. She and Miranda helped them find and settle into their new home. They also set up play dates for their daughter, Catherine, and George Jr. Miranda made sure the children were the best-dressed toddlers in the city.


End file.
